Criminal House
by ChocolateismySoul
Summary: Vera, Emi and Evelina, three friends that get involved with the Akatsuki. "All we've got to do is find that woman." LOL. It won't be that easy.


Criminal House

Chapter 1

Evelina

Today was not a good day, _not_ a good day, I should have known that the bad feeling I had was real. Since you're so innocently waiting for me to explain to you what happened, I will. But first you need a bit of info about us, meaning the main protagonists or whatever the fuck you call it.

First there's Vera:

Vera Katelyn Williams, she's a shopaholic, she had black hair, dip dyed in a electric blue, and blue eyes. Vera has a big brother, a father and a younger sister and brother. Vera's 19, and a dance teacher, she mostly lived off of her big brothers' money, because he was a rich actor.

Then there's me:

I'm 18, I have short blonde hair, and green eyes, and I am an amazing hacker, and an amazing actress….it's in my blood I tell ya'. I only have a little sister (Lily, 3) who lives in our small 3-bedroom apartment. My lil' sis' has thin curly blonde hair and big doey eyes, a total cute chibi, I tell ya', the most innocent thing I've ever seen, and everyone, EVERYONE, melts when she smiles. SOOOOOOO CUTE!

Lastly there's the goody-two-shoes, Emi:

Emi Lockharts, 20 years old, light brown hair, blue eyes, she's a little bit dense, and sometimes she's moody (*cough*PMS*Cough**Cough*), otherwise she's the mother in the house. Emi has a daddy, a step-mother, and a step-sister. And she works as a therapist.

Well it all started when Emi went shopping, Vera and I stayed home, while Emi took Lily with her for the shopping. From what Emi told us, she was loading the car with shoes and bra's and dresses for Lily and stuff, when suddenly Lily started running to nowhere, Emi ran after her and they ended up at a fortune teller who, after a long talk, said this "You are looking for some adventure in your dull life, I can grant you that wish" in a creepy voices, then Emi just left with Lily, and came home.

Then when she came home, we all watched the Naruto Shippuden latest episode 334, and THAT'S when Emi stupid Emi said "You know I wish the Akatsuki were here, it would be awesome to have the Akatsuki here." And guess what?

It happened, but I guess it was a good thing too….I think…

* * *

Vera

I was looking for Lily again, who had magically disappeared again, it was her specialty after all, it was my turn to take her to bed tonight, she slept with us, because she would never fall asleep and cry until someone commits suicide. Not kidding.

I started searching for her, the others were asleep, so I searched silently. Or tried to.

* * *

Lily stumbled out in the yard, there were fireworks outside, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, when she got to the backyard, she saw figures in the shadows. Hadn't she seen them before…? Curiously she went towards the figures.

"Ite! Ite! What the fuck just happened I feel like shit! Kakuzeh!"

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Ya' old fart, don't tell me what to do!"

"Keep it down."

"Do you have any idea where we are, Leader, hm?"

"It's a space-time ninjustsu probably, this does not resemble our world."

"And most likely the person behind this is be Orochimaru."

"That bastard, un!"

"I'll sacrifice him to Jashin-sama! He shall feel the power of the-"

"Annoying."

"Kakuzu stop strangeling Hidan."

Hidan was reliantly dropped on his ass, he grumbled and cursed before impatiently staring at Pain, waiting for him to say something. Hidan sniffed the air, something smelled weird, he knew that scent…it was the scent of a….child?

"Oi, there's a kid here, un!" Deidara called out, dangling from the belt of her pink dress was a small girl. At the sight of the Akatsuki she squealed and tried to reach out for them, Deidara held her up to Hidans face who just stared at the child like it was some kind of disease. They stared at each other ("Ha! Hidan is a pedofile, hm!"), sloooooowly the little girl reached out a hand and touched his face, Hidan jumped back, startled.

"Cosplay! Cosplay! Cosplay!"

Tobi who had been scarily quiet the whole time chose to make himself heard, being the attention whore he is.

"Tobi likes little girl! Little girl is cute! So very cute! What's your name Girl-chan?!"

"My name is Rin!" She squeled. For a second Tobi froze.

"Oooh, Tobi thinks it's a pretty name! Can Girl-chan tell Tobi where Tobi is?"

"In America!"

"Comercia what, un?"

"She fucking said Ricame, you deaf idiot!"

"She said America." Itachi, being the badass he is, stopped the arguing. They both stared at the Uchiha for a second before shrugging.

* * *

Vera

I heard voices coming from our backyard, if it was another drunk I was gonna beat his fucking ass. But nope. I found Lily alright, but I was not expecting the Akatsuki, in the flesh standing in front of me.

_Take a deep breath, don't show that you're nervous._

"Umm…" Yeah, great job.

The next thing I know, I was thrown into the wall, and I blacked out after that.

* * *

**Okay, this was short but the next chapters will be longer.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
